The invention concerns a suspended control device, which is suspended from a unit being controlled via a control line, especially a control switch or a suspended pushbutton switch for controlling a hoisting machine, according to the preamble of Claim 1.
Suspended control devices in the form of a suspended pushbutton switch are known, for example, from EP 0 592 795 A1 and DE-OS 26 03 409, which serve to control the upward and downward movement of a hoisting machine situated above an operator person. The suspended pushbutton switches have a housing, on which a row of pushbuttons are arranged. The switch housing is connected at its upper end via a connection cable to the hoisting machine. The connection cable has a sheath, in which are arranged the electrical control line for transmission of control signals and a traction relief in the form of a steel cable or a metal cable. The traction relief serves to absorb gravity and traction forces and is fastened above to the hoisting machine. Traction forces arise in particular when the operator person pulls transversely on the switch housing in order to move the hoisting machine, which can travel on a beam. For this, a corresponding handle can be provided on the switch housing. On the other hand, the sheath itself can also consist of a solid plastic, so that it can serve additionally as a grip element for the operator.
The drawback of the known suspended control devices consists in that they generally cannot be lengthened. It is only possible to shorten the cable, which furthermore is very time-consuming. Once the length of the connection cable is chosen, one often has to make do with it, despite the poor serviceability.